Selfie
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: PROMPT: Your OTP sending each other steamy selfies./ THIS STORY: Close enough./ Red Swan./ I don't own OUAT./ R & R.


"Good morning." Emma said, kissing Ruby's lips to wake her up. Ruby gradually opened her eyes from beneath her, and kissed her again. She slowly pulled away.

"Good morning yourself." She whispered back. She leaned up and drew Emma into another kiss. Emma moaned and reached down towards her, tracing the brunette's jaw with her fingers. Ruby's hands went from by her sides, supporting her, to Emma's waist. They grazed the blonde's sides, and rested on her back before going back up to Emma's shoulders and over her collarbone. Just as Ruby's hands reached Emma's breasts, Emma pulled back. "No. Come back to bed."

"I can't. Sorry, baby. I've got a meeting with Regina to discuss the budgets. Or lack of." Emma sighed, then proceeded to go around the room, collecting her clothes.

"Blow it off." Ruby said.

"Sorry. I can't." Emma smiled sadly, slipping on her skinny jeans.

"Please." Ruby requested with what Emma had long since deemed her Puppy Dog Pout. Emma pulled the white t-shirt she had been wearing the night before over her head.

She leaned down and pecked Ruby on the lips. "No. Trust me, there is nothing I'd like more than to lay in bed with you all day. But if I don't then Regina's gonna get all bitchy and I'm not gonna be able to see Henry without her being even more demented than normal for like, a week. I just need to make an appearance."

"You'll be making quite the appearance if you turn up in that." Ruby smirked, gesturing to the front of her girlfriend's shirt.

Emma looked down. "Dammit, Ruby." She laughed as she saw the large rip in the front of the piece of clothing. "Can I borrow a shirt?" Ruby's smirk grew wider as she casually reached over the edge of the bed and picked up her abandoned red shirt from last night. She tossed it to Emma who put it on. "Thank you." Emma replied, leaning down and kissing Ruby again. Emma half sat, half collapsed onto the edge of their bed, pulling on her socks and boots. She ran a hand through her messy hair.

Ruby kissed her one final time. "Love you." She muttered against Emma's mouth.

"Love you, too. I'll be back soon." Emma replied, walking towards the door, grabbing her jacket, and completely missing Ruby's mischievous smirk.

* * *

"So, Miss Swan, are we in agreement?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll install the monitor on Monday, okay?"

"Thank you. We cannot have another burglary. Mr Clark is becoming extremely concerned."

Emma's phone went off and she subtly checked the screen. A text:

_You left me incredibly frustrated this morning. Time to repay the favour. - R_

"Miss Swan, may we continue with the meeting?"

"Of course. Sorry." Emma looked back up at the mayor. "What's next?"

"The school. They want a better way to stop people getting in after the... incident between Mrs Nolan and Miss Blanchard."

"Well, that's up to them. I'd recommend a sign in sheet and I can install some CCTV, if the budget will stretch that far."

Emma's phone went off again. Her breath caught. Ruby. Shirtless. Wearing a red lacy bra. "Damn." She breathed.

"If the safety of the youth of Storybrooke makes you fear for the budget that much, Miss Swan, then perhaps we should consider a new Sherriff."

"That's not necessary." Emma said, opening a new text she'd just received.

"Really? Because we do also have to consider appointing a Deputy. Any suggestions?" Regina said, her voice just background noise to Emma.

The text was Ruby again. Except this one was a bathroom mirror selfie, with Ruby wearing the red lace set.

"Ruby." Emma murmured.

"Miss Lucas?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised. "Is this because of your... arrangement... or because of actual logical reasoning?"

"Arrangement? You mean that we're girlfriends?" Regina's face told her she was right. "No, actually. She's worked in the station before so I won't have to spend time training her. We work well together."

"I bet you do." Regina muttered.

"She's an exceptionally good tracker. She has no issue doing her job. She has people skills. And Granny's closing the diner at the end of the month so Ruby will be out of a job."

Regina sat silently for a few minutes, presumably deep in thought. Emma's phone went off again. She opened the message and her eyes went wide and her face flushed red.

"Very well." Regina agreed. "If Miss Lucas wants the job, it's hers. But so help me if I find the two of you screwing on the desk..."

"I understand. Look, I've... gotta go." Emma stuttered, getting up and cursing as her knee connected with the edge of the desk.

* * *

"Ruby!" She called as she entered her and her girlfriend's apartment.

"Yeah, Em?" Ruby asked from her seat on the couch, where she was sitting, wearing black sweatpants, a red t-shirt and her red framed glasses. 2 Broke Girls played on the TV in the background.

"You're a bitch sometimes, you know that right?" Emma sighed.

"Yup. Now get over here." Ruby grinned wolfishly. Emma half walked, half ran over to Ruby, who giggled at her enthusiasm. Emma kissed her, long, slow, and passionate. Ruby moaned into the kiss and reached for her, but Emma grabbed her hands and pulled away with a frown.

"What are you doing?" She frowned.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked.

"I think that you're not allowed to touch. It's my turn to torture you."


End file.
